


pennied wise the dancing bitch

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Stanley Uris, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Mike Hanlon, Chatting & Messaging, Eddie Kaspbrak Being an Asshole, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier Angst, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Human Pennywise (IT), Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), Multi, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Pansexual Ben Hanscom, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Beverly Marsh, Trans Bill Denbrough, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, another goddamn gc fic, gays!, i love group chat fics and so should you, it's only mentioned georgie's okay i promise, pennywise is just a really shitty clown they got for georgie's birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: reference guide:stan - stanosbill - frat broughben - ben handsomemike - mikey mikerichie - dickardeddie - m'edsbeverly - beveridge





	1. beveridge: hello lgbt community

**Author's Note:**

> reference guide:
> 
> stan - stanos  
bill - frat brough  
ben - ben handsome  
mike - mikey mike  
richie - dickard  
eddie - m'eds  
beverly - beveridge

**richie** has added **eddie**, **bill**, **stan**, and 3 others to the group chat **_'derry queens'_**

**richie** has changed **eddie**'s nickname to **m'eds**

**richie** has changed **bill**'s nickname to **frat brough**

**richie** has changed **stan**'s nickname to **stanos**

**richie** has changed **mike**'s nickname to **mikey mike**

**richie** has changed **ben**'s nickname to **ben handsome**

**richie** has changed **beverly**'s nickname to **beveridge**

**richie** has changed their nickname to **dickard**

**beveridge:** hello lgbt community

**dickard:** says the girl in the het relationship

**beveridge:** bitchard i'm going to kill you

**ben handsome:** You do realize that Bev is trans and neither of us are straight right

**dickard:** youre not wrong but liek

**dickard:** *like

**m'eds:** liek

**frat brough:** liek

**stanos:** Liek.

**mikey mike:** liek.

**beveridge:** liek

**dickard:** this is homophobia :(

**ben handsome:** Anyway hello LGBT community

**mikey mike:** hello pansexual king.

**ben handsome:** Pans unite

**frat brough:** mike aren't you bi

**mikey mike:** so? i'm displaying bi/pan solidarity

**ben handsome:** Yes

**mikey mike:** it doesn't have to be like this:  
**mikey mike:** ben <3 mike  
^  
billiam  
**mikey mike:** when it can also be like this:  
**mikey mike:** billiam <3 ben <3 mike  
**mikey mike:** ben has two hands.

**beveridge:** one of those hands better be for me handsome

**ben handsome:** Ben has three hands

**m'eds:** ... that seems like a medical issue  
**m'eds:** you should get that checked out

**dickard:** we get it youre a hypochondriac

**m'eds:** i will not hesitate to block you richard

**dickard:** you cant do that  
**dickard:** you love me  
**dickard:** binch

**m'eds:** i would leave you to rot if i could

**beveridge:** richie: breathes  
**beveridge:** eddie: [[troubledbird.jpg]](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/963/597/16f.jpg)

**frat brough:** sdiqwuthgdjghaskgh

**stanos:** That key smash is ugly but I'll allow it.

**frat brough:** shut up staniel you're the only troubled bird in this fucking chat  
**frat brough:** didn't realize i had to submit my gay language for your approval

**beveridge:** SJKGHKJSLGHGH OH MYG OD

**mikey mike:** fucking destroyed.

**ben handsome:** Stanley Uris found dead in Miami

**stanos:** I don't see how that's an insult.  
**stanos:** It's just the truth.  
**stanos:** [[clownbird.jpg]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f7d4f72d1b4cae6c2447b21387bf471d/tumblr_inline_pjkp5g2pqm1w8mgfr_540.png)

**m'eds:** remember that shitty clown that georgie had at his birthday party 2 years ago

**frat brough:** i try to forget  
**frat brough:** but thank you for reminding me of that eddie  
**frat brough:** thank you for reminding me of the clown that almost ripped off my brother's arm

**m'eds:** oh yeah i forgot about that part  
**m'eds:** if it's any consolation my arm got broken too after the damn clown came up behind me and i went through that table  
**m'eds:** also it really wasn't anybody's fault except for pennywise's  
**m'eds:** who the fuck leaves an open cotton candy machine around a child who has just turned 8 years old

**beveridge:** pennywise hates arms

**mikey mike:** it's pennied wise the dancing bitch.

**dickard:** I BEG YOUR FUCKIGN PARDON  
**dickard:** YOU CANT JUST SAY THE FUNNIETS THING IVE EVE R READ LIEK THAT MICHOLAS

**beveridge:** SJKGHKJSGHJKSHGLKJSHGKJH MI K E

**m'eds:** jesus fucking christ

**stanos:** That's good.

**ben handsome:** Mike is officially the funniest member of our group

**frat brough:** agreed

**beveridge:** whoever ends up dating mike will undoubtedly be blessed

**mikey mike:** petition to add whoever i end up dating to this gc, and then change their nickname to "the funky bunch" so we can be mikey mike and the funky bunch.

**frat brough:** fucking sIGNED

**stanos:** You have 2 signatures, my friend.

**beveridge:** co-signed..... bc that's some real shit you just said

**dickard:** literally all of us meme-loving fucks are going to sign that petition you hilarious fuck

**mikey mike:** take some fucking notes, richie.  
**mikey mike:** you may want to be a comedian, but if you want to be a *successful* one, you should follow me.

**dickard:** i have my cursor over the "kick" button  
**dickard:** one click and youre done fucko

**mikey mike:** take the shot, richie.

**dickard:** ...i cant  
**dickard:** youre just too sexy and handsome and gorgeous and beautiful and perfect and incredible

**mikey mike:** you're a coward, richie.  
**mikey mike:** you always have been, and you always will be.

**frat brough:** damn you goofy.... you son of a bitch....

**m'eds:** what the fuck is going on here

**ben handsome:** I don't know, I'm just here to love and support my best friends and my girlfriend

**beveridge:** bold of you to assume that i love and support my friends in turn

**dickard:** what the fuck beverly


	2. dickard: shut UP TWINK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frat brough: STANLEY URIS IS CUTE AS SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> beveridge: TEA
> 
> mikey mike: *smashes that mf'in retweet*

**frat brough:** we all straight up ignored how richie can't spell beverage huh

**beveridge:** we sure did and i think that's very dumb but also sexy of us

**dickard:** I KNOW HOW TO SPELL BEVERAGE OKAY I JUST SPELLED IT WRONG FOR THE LOLS

**ben handsome:** Liek

**dickard:** I WONT HESITATE BITCH

**ben handsome:** You assume that I'm afraid of you  
**ben handsome:** You stick-figure looking son of a gun  
**ben handsome:** Could break in half if a hostile wind came through  
**ben handsome:** You may even be a new subclass of twink: stick

**dickard:** thank you for attacking me in my own home benjamin  
**dickard:** i should be used to this by now but every time it hurts :'(

**m'eds:** ok stick

**dickard:** shut UP TWINK

**m'eds:** beep beep richie

**mikey mike:** oh yeah. we started saying that when we were kids and just forgot about it, huh?

**stanos:** Yeah, didn't Mrs. Denbrough say that during Georgie's 8th birthday because you said "fuck" when Pennywise came up behind you and scared the hell out of you?

**dickard:** oh yeah

**frat brough:** yeah she really is a legend

**beveridge:** i'm assuming the reason why she did that is to censor your language  
**beveridge:** or she was implying that if you curse again she will not hesitate to run you over with her automobile

**frat brough:** [[whynotboth.png]](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2015-03/26/19/enhanced/webdr06/original-25942-1427414325-9.jpg?downsize=700%3A%2A&output-quality=auto&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto&output-format=auto&downsize=360:*)

**m'eds:** we should bring that back

**dickard:** i see that richie oppression never stops huh :(

**m'eds:** we stop when you stop bastard

**dickard:** thats absolutely never going to happen  
**dickard:** no offense to yall but im hilarious and you suck

**m'eds:** BEEP BEEP BITCH!!!!!!!

**beveridge:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORxhR0worDM>

**dickard:** [[isuream.gif]](https://media1.tenor.com/images/09ee241273d9e8f301c9d08e7f36bde6/tenor.gif?itemid=8819779)

**m'eds:** mood

**stanos:** Big mood.

**ben handsome:** Stan did you just say big mood  
**ben handsome:** Like an actual teenager

**mikey mike:** this is a momentous occasion.

**stanos:** Fuck you guys, I put down the veil of sophistication one (1) time...

**frat brough:** doesn't matter if you're actually a meme-loving fuck, you're still cute staniel

**stanos:** Shut up, Billiam.

**frat brough:** i will nEVER SHUT UP BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH YOU FUCK  
**frat brough:** STANLEY URIS IS CUTE AS SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**beveridge:** TEA

**mikey mike:** *smashes that mf'in retweet*

**ben handsome:** You are correct, Bill

**m'eds:** as a fellow gay like our man stan, i can confirm that he is, in fact, cute as hell

**dickard:** we been knew but okay

**stanos:** I will leave this group chat right now, I swear to God.

**frat brough:** do it, you won't

**stanos** has left the chat _**'Derry Queens'**_

**frat brough:** WAIT NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO ACTUALLY DO IT


	3. dickard: hypochondria is the powerhouse of the twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m'eds: ARE YOU PREPARED TO MEET GOD, TOZIER??????
> 
> dickard: ive already met you though eds
> 
> m'eds: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! SH UT TTHE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**beveridge:** me and ben dating is bi/pan solidarity

**ben handsome:** You're right, Bev

**mikey mike:** me and bill being best friends is also bi/pan solidarity.

**frat brough:** hell yeah

**dickard:** eddie hating my fucking guts is homophobia

**m'eds:** I WILL END YOUR ENTIRE GODDAMN BLOODLINE TOZIER DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME  
**m'eds:** ALSO I'M GAY TOO YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT

**stanos:** Stop flirting you guys, this is the GC.  
**stanos:** If you want to keep flirting, go into DMs or something, you stupid disaster gays.

**dickard:** says the most disastrous gay we know

**stanos:** No, that award goes to Eddie for sure.

**m'eds:** ok first of all, fuck you stanley  
**m'eds:** second of all, it's true but you shouldn't say it

**dickard:** hypochondria is the powerhouse of the twink

**m'eds:** ARE YOU PREPARED TO MEET GOD, TOZIER??????

**dickard:** ive already met you though eds

**m'eds:** SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! SH UT TTHE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**beveridge:** you'd be real smooth if you weren't so insufferable richard

**dickard:** thnx bev ily

**beveridge:** gay

**dickard:** b. bev  
**dickard:** you are a womfn  
**dickard:** *woman  
**dickard:** loving u is the least gay thing i could possibly be doing

**stanos:** Womfn.

**m'eds:** womfn

**beveridge:** womfn

**frat brough:** womfn

**ben handsome:** Womfn

**mikey mike:** womfn.

**dickard:** i fucking hate this family


	4. beverly: get fucking owned bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie: i have no idea and im gay
> 
> beverly: mood

**smonk weeb ev'ry nite  
** _2 members_

**richie:** ok so do you wanna tell me why edward kaspbrak grabbed me by the shirt collar and pressed his nose against mine and made my glasses all fucking foggy and then didnt even kiss me

**beverly:** wait what when did this happen

**richie:** after lunch  
**richie:** this motherfucker said "beep beep richie" and then grabbed my shirt collar  
**richie:** and i just stared at him and he said "what youre not gonna say anything else now"  
**richie:** "got all scared bc someone finally did smth about your trash mouth"

**beverly:** what the FUCK????????  
**beverly:** when has edward kaspbrak ever been that goddamn assertive???????

**richie:** IDK DID IT HAPPEN OVER THE SUMMER OR SMTH???????????????????????? IM STILL IN SHOCK BEV

**beverly:** BITCH ME TOO THE FUCK  
**beverly:** WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS HE ON

**richie:** i have no idea and im gay

**beverly:** mood

**richie:** like i knew i liked that anxietwink ever since we were like 11  
**richie:** but then this bitch just straight up does THIS SHIT  
**richie:** being all assertive when hes normally a fucking BABY  
**richie:** and im just sitting here like  
**richie:** End Me Thnx

**beverly:** YOU HAVE THE ENERGY OF THAT TINY GIRL BEING LIFTED BY A TALL GIRL IN HEELS

**richie:** what

**beverly:** [[bigreddieenergy.jpg]](https://i.redd.it/6arv0xy6w3jz.jpg)

**richie:** what the fuck i love that

**beverly:** that's literally you @ eddie right now my gay

**richie:** YOURE NOT WRONG AND I WISH THAT YOU WERE

**beverly:** get fucking owned bitch

**richie:** im trying to  
**richie:** get owned that is  
**richie:** by eddie

**beverly:** that  
**beverly:** that was implied

**richie:** okay i just wanted to make sure you knew

**beverly:** beep beep you dumb homosexual <3


	5. mikey mike: some may say that he's sexy in a rat kind of way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dickard: google how do i tell if a guy is into me
> 
> beveridge: he's not
> 
> m'eds: he's not
> 
> stanos: He's not.
> 
> dickard: well fuck yall then :(

**Derry Queens  
** _7 members_

**dickard:** google how do i tell if a guy is into me

**beveridge:** he's not

**m'eds:** he's not

**stanos:** He's not.

**dickard:** well fuck yall then :(

**frat brough:** richie you should just assume that a guy isn't into you because you're mean and also not funny

**dickard:** this is cyberbullying and i wont fucking stand for it

**stanos:** Anyway. Why do you need to know if a guy is into you, Richard?

**dickard:** pulling out the full first name  
**dickard:** must be serious shit  
**dickard:** well if you must know  
**dickard:** STANLEY  
**dickard:** its because im very into a guy and i want to see if hes also into me

**ben handsome:** Oohhhhh Richie's got a crush~

**m'eds:** who is it, do we know them personally  
**m'eds:** i'm a terrible wingman but i know that bev is super good at that  
**m'eds:** and honestly mike would be too

**dickard:** yes it is someone we know personally  
**dickard:** edward

**m'eds:** why would you add my full name to that

**dickard:** stanley set the precedent and i want to follow through

**frat brough:** richie if the guy you're talking about is patrick hockstetter we can't be friends anymore i hope you understand that

**dickard:** ew no he looks like a rat

**mikey mike:** some may say that he's sexy in a rat kind of way.

**dickard:** MICHAEL YOU CANNOT JUST BE THE FUNNIEST PERSON IN THIS GC LIKE THIS  
**dickard:** THAT COMMENT STOLE MY FUCKING KNEECAPS YOU ABSOLUTE WALNUT

**frat brough:** beep beep richie  
**frat brough:** we're trying to help you out you insolent curtain rod of a man

**dickard:** ...  
**dickard:** proceed

**frat brough:** do any of the rest of you guys have an idea who richie might be crushing on

**stanos:** Eddie.

**m'eds:** fucking pARDON ME???????

**stanos:** I thought it was obvious.

**m'eds:** stanley uris i don't know if you believe in an afterlife or not, but let it be known that someday soon, your dreams and fears will be confirmed

**mikey mike:** who allowed this absolute twink to lay down some of the rawest and most hard-hitting phrases in english literature?

**m'eds:** if you can't live at my level, you will perish at my feet

**dickard:** id perish at ur feet anyday eddie ;)

**stanos:** This is what I'm talking about.

**ben handsome:** Well, we don't know that he's specifically got a crush on Eddie  
**ben handsome:** It could be Bill, or Stan, or Mike, or me, or someone else in our school

**dickard:** noah fence but i would rather die than have any romantic attraction to stan

**stanos:** I would also rather Richie die than be attracted to me.

**dickard:** :(

**ben handsome:** Okay, so it's not Stan  
**ben handsome:** Is it me

**dickard:** no although you are the most handsome lad in the universe

**beveridge:** FUCKING RETWEETED

**ben handsome:** :)

**dickard:** i wouldnt dare ruin the relationship you two have  
**dickard:** you are the most sickeningly sweet couple ever and yet somehow i never get tired of it

**beveridge:** was that  
**beveridge:** a genuine compliment  
**beveridge:** from a mister richard tozier?????????????

**dickard:** dont mention it or ill get rude and jokey again

**beveridge:** understandable have a nice day

**ben handsome:** Well, what about Mike or Bill

**dickard:** bill punched me that one time after i told him that i didnt wanna go searching for georgie when he got lost in the sewers  
**dickard:** and you might be hot as hell william but i will never forgive you for laying a hand on my moneymaker

**frat brough:** your jaw became more accurate to your funds after i was through with you

**dickard:** how the fuck so

**frat brough:** both were (and, in the case of money, still are) broke

**dickard:** THIS IS WHY I CANT BE ATTRACTED TO BILL

**mikey mike:** and honestly, if you were attracted to me richie, i think all of us would know.  
**mikey mike:** i'm a hot commodity.

**dickard:** true  
**dickard:** alas cupid has not struck my heart with michaels arrow

**m'eds:** ok so it's someone else at our school

**stanos:** No, we don't know that yet. He didn't confirm or deny if it was you, Eddie.

**m'eds:** i think i speak for god himself when i say that we can safely put that in the deny column

**dickard:** ^  
**dickard:** i might be a fucking flirt but im not into anxiety ridden, fast talking twinks

**m'eds:** shut up  
**m'eds:** you wish you had a chance with me you future gas station attendant

**dickard:** jesus christ eddie

**m'eds:** i'm not into shitty voice actors that use humor to hide their own anxiety-ridden, fast-talking tendencies anyway

**dickard:** ...seeing as how ive been called out in my own home  
**dickard:** im gonna head out

**m'eds:** wait, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to get so rude

**dickard:** well you did  
**dickard:** and even if the guy i liked was you it isnt anymore so uh  
**dickard:** suck my duck  
**dickard:** *dick

**beveridge:** ...i'm too sad to even mock the fact that you said duck instead of dick


	6. beverly: you got this bitchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie: two guys being dudes
> 
> eddie: just a couple of dudes bein guys
> 
> richie: just a couple of dudes being gay

**smonk weeb ev'ry nite  
** _2 members_

**beverly:** so did you forget that you told me that eddie literally grabbed you and almost kissed you or are we just ignoring that in favor of your gay drama

**richie:** oh yeah  
**richie:** i suppose you already knew that it was eddie  
**richie:** like im pretty sure everyone but eddie knows that i have a crush on eddie

**beverly:** he literally grabbed you and almost kissed you are we ignoring that????????? that's a pretty clear indication that he likes you too you dumb gay????????

**richie:** he literally called me the fuck out last night but i guess were ignoring that too

**beverly:** chances are he did that just because he has no idea how to approach you  
**beverly:** you have to remember that he's just as new to this whole being gay thing as you are my guy  
**beverly:** he literally came out only 2 months ago  
**beverly:** he's just as baby as you are

**richie:** im not baby tho

**beverly:** SHUT UP YOU ARE BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**richie:** but like  
**richie:** if he likes me then why is he mean  
**richie:** i dont get it

**beverly:** if YOU like HIM then why are YOU mean to HIM

**richie:** ...

**beverly:** you really didn't even think about that huh  
**beverly:** he's probably only parroting back what he's learned that you do to flirt  
**beverly:** you're just as abrasive and stubborn as he is and it honestly fucking sucks but it makes sense that you silly boys would be attracted to each other

**richie:** you  
**richie:** really think he likes me huh

**beverly:** why would i lie about that to one of my best friends??????

**richie:** huh  
**richie:** ok you right

**beverly:** you should just talk to him  
**beverly:** even if you don't tell him that you like him you can at least make up

**richie:** ok

**beverly:** you got this bitchard

**richie:** that nickname doesnt inspire confidence but thanks regardless ig

**beverly:** happy to help <3

* * *

**r & e**   
_2 members_

**richie:** hey eddie

**eddie:** what's up

**richie:** uh  
**richie:** i wanted to apologize for being mean yesterday

**eddie:** ...yeah, i want to apologize too  
**eddie:** i was really harsh  
**eddie:** i didn't mean to be that rude  
**eddie:** you're still one of my best friends

**richie:** same

**eddie:** just know that no matter who you have a crush on, that's totally cool, bro

**richie:** thanks  
**richie:** although would it be so bad if it were you

**eddie:** no??????  
**eddie:** ofc it wouldn't!!!!!!!!!  
**eddie:** people can't help who they're attracted to  
**eddie:** and even if you were, i'd be more flattered than anything

**richie:** really?

**eddie:** yeah! like, thanks for thinking i'm cute bro, let's hug it out

**richie:** two guys being dudes

**eddie:** just a couple of dudes bein guys

**richie:** just a couple of dudes being gay

**eddie:** ...but that's hypothetical right?

**richie:** sorry i was just about to ask what that meant as though the only word i know with the prefix hypo- is hypochondriac

**eddie:** shut up dumbass  
**eddie:** ...  
**eddie:** <3

**richie:** WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HEART EMOJI MEAN MR KASPBRAK  
**richie:** THATS SO FUCKIGN CRYPTIC OH M YGOD  
**richie:** YOU CANT JUST HEART EMOJI ME AFTER THAT WEIRD CONVERSATION

**eddie:** you didn't answer my question though

**richie:** ...would it matter if it was hypothetical or not

**eddie:** well that depends  
**eddie:** how hypothetical would my "i like you too" have to be

**richie:** I BEG YOUR ENTIRE PARDON?????????????????

**eddie:** SORRY WAS THAT WEIRD?

**richie:** NO THAT WAS SO CUTE HWA THT EUFKC

**eddie:** FUCK SORRY YOU PROBABLY WERE BEING HYPOTHETICAL AND I JUST MADE IT AWKWARD I'M SORRY

**richie:** NO NO NO I LIKE YOU YOU DUMB TWINK

**eddie:** I LIKE YOU TOO YOU DUMBER TWINKIER TWINK!

**richie:** HOLD ON I HAVE TO SCREENSHOT THIS WITH THE DATE AND TIME FOR SENTIMENTAL GAY PURPOSES

**eddie:** ok dork

**richie:** HAHA YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON A DORK

**eddie:** >:/

**richie:** ;)

**eddie:** ...  
**eddie:** <3

**richie:** ok so todays our official anniversary of when we said that we liked each other and im going to remember it forever and if you ever fucking forget i will not hesitate to shatter your kneecaps inhaler boy

**eddie:** oh please  
**eddie:** you're gonna forget tomorrow and i'm gonna have to remind you

**richie:** bullSHIT  
**richie:** HOW COULD I FORGET THE CUTEST BOY IN THE WORLD TELLING ME THAT HE LIKES ME BACK

**eddie:** depends how much weed you plan on smoking tomorrow with bev

**richie:** fuck you know me so well

**eddie:** i do  
**eddie:** surprisingly well  
**eddie:** very surprising that i still have a crush on you despite knowing so much about you

**richie:** normally i would take offense to that but you admitted that you have a crush on me so the insult cancels out and im filled with fuzzy gay feelings

**eddie:** nerd

**richie:** dweeb

**eddie:** dork

**richie:** lover

**eddie:** FUCK YOU I JUST SMILED SO HARD

**richie:** well if you insist on fucking me i suppose i have to oblige

**eddie:** SHUT UP SJGHSKJGLHSKGJH

**richie** changed the name to: **r + e <3**


End file.
